Charmed: The Next Generation, Part One
by ProphecyS
Summary: This is a story about Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell, uncovering a mystery about one of their ancestor, along with trying to stop a secret demonic organization from merging with one of the world's largest companies.
1. Character Bios

CHARACTER BIOS

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Age: 25

Powers: Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, etc.

Info: Wyatt was raised in the Halliwell Manor, with his brother and sister. He learned the art of magic from his mother Piper, and his aunts, Phoebe and Paige. He also learned how to be a whitelighter from Paige. He cast his first spell at age 4, with his Aunt Phoebe to vanquish a Boro Demon. He attended Coleman Elementary School. He had to live a secret life. He made several friends while at Coleman. After he graduated, he began to attend classes at Magic School. Piper wouldn't allow it, but Leo decided that it was best for him to get a better handle on his powers, once the Charmed Ones retire. So, Wyatt attended Magic School and Baker High School. He graduated from both institutions.

Along his journey, he vanquished over 500 demons. He's skilled in the art of potion making, just like his mother before him. He thinks very clearly and is very protective of his younger siblings. He dated Jasmine, Holly, Katelyn, Cecily, and Alyson. He has recently been dating a woman named Gwendolyn. Wyatt also has several charges around the world. He has written new demonology, new spells, and new potions in the Book of Shadows.

Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell

Age: 24

Powers: Telekinesis, Orbing

Info: Chris was also raised in the Halliwell Manor, with his brother and sister. He swallowed a marble when he was 2, and Wyatt orbed it out of his throat. He learned the art of magic from Piper, and his aunts. He also took part in training with Wyatt to become a future whitelighter. Chris was always the cool laid back type brother. The Chris, everyone knows from the series. He attended Magic School and Baker High, along with Coleman Elementary. He once used magic on his SAT. Chris was always the flirtaous type and dated several women, including some of his charges. He is currently single, and now saves the world on a daily basis. He created some new spells which he has written in the Book of Shadows.

Name: Melinda Charlotte Halliwell

Age: 22

Powers: Molecular Control (Freezing Time, Blowing Objects, Slow Down Time)

Info: Melinda was raised in the Halliwell Manor, with her brothers. She is the first born Warren witch to Piper and Leo. She learned the art of magic from her mother and aunts. Unlike, Wyatt and Chris, Melinda doesn't have any whitelighter powers and is in fact an ordinary witch. She was always the gentle caring type. Melinda cast her first spell at age 3, and showed signs of powers when she was only 5 months old, when she froze Leo. She also attended Coleman Elementary, along with Magic School, and Baker High. Melinda hid her powers and her family from her friends. She was gorgeous and very popular. She seemed to be the only Halliwell, to beable control her magic while in school. Melinda became a fierce potion maker, just like her mother and great-grandmother. She invented over 25 new potions to the Book of Shadows.

Melinda is a great thinker and able to solve puzzles without thinking twice.


	2. Halliwell Mystery

**A Halliwell Mystery**

Wyatt Halliwell walked through the front door of the familiar Halliwell Manor. He looks left and right, sensing that something isn't right. Suddenly, a demon materializes into the foyer. He isn't the least surprised.

"Fear Me!" shouted the demon.

"Fear yourself," said Wyatt, calmly.

The demon hurled an energy ball at Wyatt. He held up his hand.

"Energy ball!" shouted Wyatt. The energy ball orbed out and redirected itself at the demon. He was set on fire and vanished.

Melinda Halliwell came running down the stairs three steps at a time. She jumped off the last step and landed on the floor.

"Awe man," she said, "I missed it."

"Don't worry, Mel. You'll get the next one." said Wyatt, chuckling.

Wyatt walked further into the foyer.

"So, how's it coming?" he asked.

"Well, its coming…OK." said Melinda.

"OK?" repeated Wyatt. He eyed his sister. "You haven't even started yet, have you?"

"I meant too, I swear." said Melinda. "But I got caught up on this potion that grandma didn't finish."

"Grandma? Patty-grandma?" said Wyatt.

"Yeah," said Melinda. "Come On."

They headed up the stairs toward the attic. When they arrived in the attic, a potion was bubbling on the potion's table. Several bottles and vials were spread all around, along with different herbs and spices. The familiar BOOK OF SHADOWS, lay open right next to a bowl filled with thyme. Melinda walked over to the potion's pot. Wyatt walked over to her.

"You see," said Melinda, happily. "I thought…well, since mom and dad were in Paris, I thought why not. I mean, Grandma Patty couldn't finish the potion, so I thought I'd do it.

"What's the potion for?" asked Wyatt.

"A mystery." said Melinda, adding a Horoux Root to the potion pot. It puffed, white smoke.

"I thought we we're working on the demonic organization the Elders have us doing." said Wyatt.

"I know, but I got a little side tracked." said Melinda.

"What's this mystery about?" asked Wyatt.

"Well, it turns out. One of our ancestors, possessed tremendous power. But, she feared that someone would try to advantage of it. So, she hide her power. Grandma Patty, obviously read about in the BOOK OF SHADOWS, and thought to find it. The entry is dated to 1966. So, she was about 16 when she started the potion." said Melinda, breaking up a piece of cypress.

Wyatt eased his way around his sister to peer at the entry open:

_1966_

_HALLIWELL MYSTERY POTION_

_1 Pinch of Cardamum_

_2 Pints of Duram Juice_

_1 Pognezium Root_

_3 Carrot Seeds_

_1 Tablespoon of Bellatrix Oil. _

"The entry about her is the page before that." said Melinda, throwing in a red powder substance.

Wyatt flipped the page. A beautiful illustration of a woman dressed in 18th century clothing was on the next page. Next to it was the following entry:

Antoinette Warren

_And here it has been written: A Warren witch given great power was hunted by the Cult of Blackthorne. She thrice defied them before destroying their evil Order. She feared that more great incarnations of evil would come searching for her power. Therefore, she stripped herself of the Gift. She sealed it away, never to be uncovered by anyone but a Warren descendant. _

"She must have been pretty powerful." said Wyatt, looking away from the book. "Now, back to this demonic organization…"

"Would you stop worrying so much about them?" said Melinda. She poured her potion into a vial. "Besides, Chris is on the job."

"He's undercover, again! Alone!" said Wyatt.

"So, what's the big deal." said Melinda. "He'll be back soon. But in the mean time, lets solve this mystery. Or find out where her power is. Maybe we could use it against the organization."

"I can't believe, I'm agreeing to this. OK." said Wyatt.

"Great." said Melinda, smiling. She held up the potion and threw it at the ground. An explosion of light covered their eyes……


	3. The Organization

**The Organization **

Christopher Halliwell A.K.A Chris, is wearing a suit and tie. He is walking through a large business type corporation. It is really the demonic organization. He walks pass several demons wearing business suits.

"Hello," said Chris.

One of the demons stop.

"You must be the new guy." he said.

"Yeah," said Chris. "The name's Perry."

The demon walked off.

Adonis, a female demon walked over to Chris.

"Hello, I'm Adonis. May I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah, can you tell me where I can find Thanos?" asked Chris.

"Hmm, no one is allowed to see him." said Adonis.

Chris stepped a little closer.

"Please," he said, smiling, flirtaously.

Adonis was getting very hot at this point.

"Follow me," said Adonis. "Hurry."

They walked down a hallway and turned down a hallway.

"So, what's the plan for such a big company?" asked Chris.

"Oh, we have several plans, Perry." said Adonis.

"How'd you know my name?" asked Chris.

"I know a lot of things." said Adonis.

"Really?" said Chris, suspiciously.

"Oh yes," said Adonis.

They had reached a door at the end of a hall.

"He's right through those doors." said Adonis.

"Thanks," said Chris, smiling.

Adonis also smiled and shimmered out.

Chris walked down the hallway toward the door, and entered Thanos office.

Thanos office was very up scale and large. There was a large desk in the center, with a large black chair turned toward the door. Chris cleared his throat.

"Mr. Thanos?" said Chris.

"Please…", came a voice from the chair, "call me Thanos."

The chair turned around, revealing a rather large man, with several rings.

"I'm Perry Christopher. I'm here to join your organization." he said.

"Ah," said Thanos, "you've heard of us."

"Yes, sir." said Chris. "I was hoping maybe you could tell me what you do here."

"Perry, I run a very hard balling company. Our greatest ambition is to merge with one of the most powerful companies on Earth. Then the demons will have one foot in the mortal world. We plan to have a celebration party at midnight tomorrow night. I hope you will be attending." said Thanos.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't miss a party." said Chris.

"Good," said Thanos. "I was hoping you may invite your brother and sister."

"What? How'd you---?" began Chris.

"…know?" finished Thanos. "Ah…very simple. You see I know your not a demon. Because if you were, then you would had burst into flames the moment you stepped across my threshold. The only beings who can do that are witches and white lighters. And smell 'em both on you." Then he gasped. "You're the son of one of the Charmed Ones."

"Got that right." said Chris.

"You won't live to tell your brother and sister what you witnessed!" shouted Thanos. He created a fire ball in his hand. Then he hurled it at Chris. Chris gestured and sent the fireball back at Thanos, using his telekinesis. Thanos dodged the fireball, which collided with the wall.

"See ya." said Chris, orbing out.

Thanos was very angry. He pressed a button on his phone.

"ADONIS GET IN HERE, NOW, DAMN IT!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir." came Adonis's voice.

Thanos sat back down in his chair.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Adonis stepped into the room.

"Yes, sir?" asked Adonis.

Adonis suddenly exploded into a fireball.

"Never mind," said Thanos, spinning around in his chair.


	4. Back In 1757

**Back To 1757 **

Back with Wyatt and Melinda.

Soon, a bright white light covered them.

When they blinked they were standing in a forest, during the day.

"Melinda, where are we?" asked Wyatt.

"Back in 1757." said Melinda. "Cool."

"Why?" asked Wyatt.

"Well, this is where Antoinette lives. Somewhere." said Melinda.

"Are you aware, our powers might not work here?" said Wyatt, anger in his voice.

"Duh," said Melinda, "I did think ahead. I cast a simple spell before I began the potion. It will keep our powers intact while we're in the past."

"OK, so, where is Antoinette?" asked Wyatt.

"I think the best thing to do is split up." said Melinda. "You can orb, so it'll be faster. Also, I think we need a change of wardrobe."

Wyatt snapped his fingers and they were now wearing 18th century clothing.

"See you in a bit." said Melinda, running off into the forest.

"Be careful!" shouted Wyatt, orbing out.

Melinda dashed through the forest. Suddenly, she heard something sound like an energy ball fly through the air. Then she heard it collide with something solid, and then a shout. She ran in that direction. It took her only seconds to come across a young girl, wearing 18th century clothes. A demon was standing in front of her.

"Take me too her!" he shouted.

"No, I won't!" said the young girl.

"Suffer, the consequences!" it shouted. The demon hurled an energy ball at the young girl.

"No," yelled Melinda. She did, Piper's familiar hand gesture, and froze the energy ball.

The demon turned to face her.

"A witch!" it said.

Melinda did the hand gesture again and the demon exploded. She walked over to the young girl. She helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Melinda.

"I'm fine, thank-you." said the young girl.

"What's your name?" asked Melinda.

"I'm Emily Dales of Cumberland, Massachusetts, ma'am." she said. "I'm so glad you showed up, when that demon attacked. I thought I was a goner for sure. Madame Warren, continuously told me not to wonder on my own, and I did it anyway. Oh, frittle."

"Madame Warren?" repeated Melinda.

"Yes, ma'am." said Emily. "She's a very wise witch, I'll tell ya. Helped me a lot after my parents were killed."

"Here name, by any chance, wouldn't be Antoinette, would it?" asked Melinda eagerly.

"Why, yes." said Emily.

"Could you take me too here?" asked Melinda.

"Sure," said Emily, "its just around the ben."

They walked for a few moments before they reached a beautiful home in the center of the forest. Emily walked up to the front door and pushed it open. They stepped inside. The house was as beautiful as the outside. Antoinette must had been very rich, indeed. A young woman, no older than twenty came running into the room. She wore a noblewoman's dress, and had long curly brown hair.

"Oh, Emily!" she cried. "I thought something terrible happened."

"It did, Madame, but this kind witch saved me." said Emily, gesturing to Melinda.

Antoinette looked at Melinda.

"There is something quite familiar about you." said Antoinette.

"I'm one of your descendants." said Melinda.

Antoinette laughed.

"You must have me mistaken with my sister Helen. She has two children all ready. Oh, how I long to see my nieces." said Antoinette. "But great magic must have brought you back to this time. To me. Why?"

"Hold on, let me call my brother." said Melinda. "WYATT! GET DOWN HERE, I FOUND ANTOINETTE!"

Wyatt orbed in.

"Hello," he said kindly.

"Another descendant?" said Antoinette. "And a boy, too?"

"Ah, yeah," said Melinda. "Anyway. We traveled back in time to ask you about the Gift."

"No, no, no, and no. I don't care what you say, I shall never release it." said Antoinette.

"Well, can you tell us what it is?" asked Wyatt.

"The Gift, is a great potent power appearing once every three generations. I was unlucky to possess this great power. Quintessence." said Antoinette.

"Quintessence?" said Melinda.

"Absolute power." said Wyatt. "I see why you'd want to lock it away. Anyone who possessed the power of Quintessence could do whatever they wanted. Sometimes it could even corrupt a good witch."

"The Cult of Blackthorne wanted your power." said Melinda.

"Yes, and I vanquished them all." said Antoinette. "But I can't keep the Gift. It is too much."

"Where did you place it?" asked Wyatt.

"In a secret location that only another Warren could enter." said Antoinette. "Would you like to join me in summoning it?"

"Sure," said Melinda. She stepped forward. They took hands. Antoinette said the spell first. Then they repeated it together and said:

_I call to the ancient power, return the gift in this hour_

_Secret untold, treasure unfold_

_I summon thee. _

Swirling lights appeared and a metal box appeared. It settled itself in Antoinette's hands.

"Inside," she said, "is the Gift of Quintessence. I could only contain it. But maybe, with the help of two other Warrens, I could banish it for good. So no one would ever get this terrible power."

"The Power of Three." said Melinda and Wyatt together.

"You know of the power of three? The Charmed Ones?" said Antoinette.

"Yeah, one of them is our mom." said Melinda.

Antoinette gasped.

"I never thought to this day that I would ever hear or see the Charmed Ones. So, they have come into existence. Oh happy day for the Warren Coven." said Antoinette. "I'm pretty sure, you two know a spell."

"I have the perfect one." said Wyatt.

They all held out their hand over the box, which floated in midair. Wyatt spoke the spell first and then they repeated it together:

_ We call now the power of three, to banish this Gift for all eternity!_

_We call now the power of three, to banish this Gift for all eternity!_

_We call now the power of three, to banish this Gift for all eternity!_

The box glowed and then vanished.

"Amazing!" said Emily.

"Thank-you." said Antoinette, bowing to them. "For all your help."

"No problem." said Wyatt. "Melinda, I think we should be leaving."

"Oh, right." said Melinda. "I wish we could stay, but…."

"I know." said Antoinette. "Good luck." She nodded, and stepped back.

Wyatt and Melinda took hands. They recited a familiar spell:

_A time for everything and to everything its place,_

_Return what has been moved_

_ Through time and space_

They vanished in a flash of light.

"They are truly powerful, Madame." said Emily.

"Yes, they are Emily." said Antoinette. She walked into her beautiful living room. On the table was no other then the Book of Shadows. It was open. She gestured with her hand, and closed the book using her telekinesis. "I need you to run and errand for me, Emily." She gestured at the book and it flew into her hands.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Take this to my sister. I think, she'll need it more, with two young witches on her hands." said Antoinette.

Emily took the book and placed it in a sack.

"I'll be back soon." said Emily.

"Take your time." said Antoinette.

Emily left the house. Unknown to her, Antoinette had taken a poison potion only seconds before Emily's and Melinda's arrival. The potion began to take effect. The room began spinning and she fell to the ground, dead.

-------------------------------------------------------

Melinda and Wyatt appeared back in the attic. Suddenly, Chris orbed in.

"What are you wearing?" they all said together.


	5. The Next Generation

**THE NEXT GENERATION **

They laughed at each other.

"So," said Wyatt, "what did you find out?"

"A lot." said Chris, loosing his tie. "It turns out, the organization is planning a merging celebration tomorrow at midnight."

"We've got to stop them." said Melinda.

"We will, Mel." said Wyatt.

"We have too." said Chris. "But…we have to change first."

The next day, at midnight the demonic organization began to plan their big party. Thanos, accompanied by Dreken, his executive officer, walked down a hallway, and turned into the large crowded ball room. It was filled with important looking people.

"No witch or white lighter is to get that door." said Thanos.

"Yes sir," said Dreken.

Thanos walked off into the crowd and up to the stage in the front of the room. He grabbed the microphone and spoke,

"This is a glorious day for Nomed Corporation. Tonight, we shall merge with one of the largest companies in the world. Giving us a foot in the real world and a step for demons for total domination. And further more---"

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda orbed into the middle of the room.

"Sorry to crash the party." said Chris.

"Ah…the guest of honor." said Thanos. "Kill them!"

A demon stepped forward and sent an energy ball at them.

"Energy ball!" shouted Wyatt, he orbed the energy ball and sent it back at the demon.

"Anyone, else?" said Melinda.

Several demons ran forward, sending energy balls and fireballs flying at them left and right. Melinda did her hand gesture, slowing down each of the demonic powers. They stepped out of the way. Suddenly, time spend up, and all the attacks collided with each other, causing an explosion vanquishing several demons nearby.

Chris used his telekinesis and sent two demons flying through the air. Another sent a fireball at him. He orbed out and orbed back in. He gestured with his hand, sending the demon across the room and into a table.

Melinda froze two energy balls, and blew three demons up. She was grabbed from behind by another demon.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

Another was advancing on her from the front. She kicked him in the face. Then she gestured with her hands, and froze the demon holding her. She dropped to the floor. She kicked the demon in the leg, knocking him to the floor. Then she blew him up.

Wyatt held up his hands, sending an energy wave threw the entire room, vanquishing over 20 demons at once.

The last demon left was Thanos.

"You…how dare you?!" he shouted. He created a huge fireball over his head and hurled it at them.

Melinda gestured and froze the fireball.

"I'll kill all of you!" he shouted.

They all held out their hands to Thanos, and began to chant a spell:

_With the power of three we call, unite as one, and this demon shall fall!_

_With the power of three we call, unite as one, and this demon shall fall!_

_With the power of three we call, unite as one, and this demon shall fall!_

"NOOOOO!!!" Thanos shouted, as he exploded into a million pieces.

"The Power of Three." said Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda together.

"Lets get outta of here." said Wyatt.

They orbed out.

A week later, Piper and Leo returned from their cruise. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda met them as they walked into the foyer.

"Hey," said Piper, cheerfully. "How was everything?"

"Fine, mom." said Chris.

"No demons?" said Leo.

"No demons, dad." said Chris.

"No Warlocks?" said Piper.

"Or any other type of evil incarnation." said Melinda.

"Oh, well that's great. Leo, lets go unpack." said Piper, heading up the stairs. Leo closely followed.

"That was close." said Chris.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in and hurled an energy ball at Piper. She quickly turned around and Melinda froze the energy ball. Piper gestured and blew the demon up.

"Can I get a frickin' day off around here?! Jeez!" said Piper.


End file.
